Blurred Lines
by Ashley Elizabeth Malfoy
Summary: Passion... it lies in all of us. Sleeping, waiting, and though unwanted, unbidden, it will stir, open its jaws, and howls. It speaks to us, guides us... Passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have? Passion is the source of our finest moments; the joy of love, the clarity of hatred, and the ecstasy of grief. (I'm back, it's Miss. Ginerva Riddle-Malfoy!) R


A/N: Yes, this is Miss. Ginerva Riddle-Malfoy. And yes I'm going to actually complete this one, and yes, I know I've been gone for ages. But here's the reasons... I was working up north for the summer, but I came back early and began doing drugs again, I got sent to rehab in October and was there for quite a while, but I'm back, clean, and kind of happy! I really hope you enjoy this story!

Disclaimer: _**Only saying this once, I own nothing but the plot... I think, hell, I don't even own this computer! But yeah, I don't own anything!**_

. . . . . . . . ,

Ginny sighed and pulled a brush through her long, layered, auburn hair, she smiled slightly as she pushed her thick-rimmed glasses up her nose. She rifled through her new clothing in her trunk and pulled out a black tank-top and white mini-shorts. After she was dressed she cast a curling charm on her hair and exited the girls' dormitory. She hurried out of the Gryffindor common room, avoiding her brother and his friends and walked down the grand staircase and outside. She slowed her pace once outside and walked around the lake to the farthest side from the castle. She stopped at a large rock; sat atop of it and pulled out a sketchpad and a quill and began to draw. Suddenly there was the crunching of leaves, her entire body went rigid and she turned to see Hermione Granger with a disgusted look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in an overly-rude voice.

"Drawing, I could as you the same, you know I always come here, so what do you want?" Ginny asked with a sneer as she tossed her hair behind her back.

"I saw you coming and thought you should know something." Hermione said in a sickly sweet voice as she grinned maliciously.

"Oh, and what is that, Granger?" Ginny asked her lips curling in disgust.

"You really shouldn't be wearing those clothes, it makes you look very _fat_." Hermione said with a smirk.

"That's hilarious, seeing as I'm smaller than you, mudblood." Ginny spat at the brunette, and picked up her things and walked away with tears forming in her eyes.

"What's wrong? Did I hit a sore spot?" Hermione asked with a teasing smile.

"You know exactly what you did, Granger, you know I just recovered from an eating disorder, you dumb bitch!" Ginny yelled as she turned and walk over to Hermione. Ignoring the tears falling from her eyes and then punched the brunette right in he nose.

"You just hit me, psycho!" Hermione scream holding her bleeding nose as tears fell down her face.

"I hope it hurts," Ginny smirked as Ron and Harry ran up to their friend followed by Draco Malfoy and his friends.

"What the hell, Ginny!" Ron yelled at his little sister, "Why would you hit her, you're so stupid!"

"She-" Ginny started but Ron held his hand up to stop her.

"I don't want to hear your lies, Ginevra!" He yelled at her as Draco, Pansy and Blaise witnessed this.

"Why don't you ever listen to me? You did when I was close to dying, but now that I'm healthy you don't care, I see." Ginny said quietly with a hurt expression on her face and then turned and sauntered off with tears falling from her eyes freely.

"Wait up! Ginny!" Blaise yelled as he noticed the redhead wiping tears from her face and ran up to her followed by Pansy and Draco.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly as she wiped her eyes.

"Well, first off to know what the hell that was about." Pansy said as she and Draco reached them with a frown on her face.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like you even care." Ginny said with a blank expression on her face as she looked at her well-manicured hands.

"Yes, it does and yes, we do, Ginny. If we didn't care, we'd either be making fun of you or ignoring you, wouldn't we?" Blaise said with a small smile as he looked at the shorter girl.

"Do you have time?" Ginny asked and the three of them nodded, although Draco was more reluctant than the other two.

"Yeah, let's sit." Pansy said and led them back over to the rock where Ginny's sketch pad was and glared at the golden trio as they did the same back.

"You can leave anytime now, musketeers." Draco sneered at the trio causing Ginny to give a little snort.

"We were here first," Ron growled at the three, "And get away from my sister!"

"Oh, so now you care, Ronald? Well, I was here first, actually, and you're just being an arse. So, please leave." Ginny sneered at her brother and he stood still.

"Why should I? You're just another scarlet woman, aren't you?" He practically yelled at her as she pulled her knees toward her chest as if the verbal blow physically hurt.

"What did you just say?" Pansy asked standing from the rock in fury.

"Oh no, you're going to get it now, Weasley." Draco said to Ron with a wink.

"What the fuck did you just say to her?!" Pansy yelled pulling her wand out and backing Ron up to a tree. Just as Harry and Hermione were doing to defend him Blaise disarmed them and caught both of their wands in his hand.

"You heard me, it's true!" Ron yelled at the shorter girl and pushed her off of him and to the ground and walked up to Ginny, grabbed her arm and pulled her off the rock roughly. "Come, Ginny."

"Ouch, Ron, you're hurting me!" Ginny cried out as he pulled her off the ground and threw her against a tree.

"That's it, Weasley, you're done." Draco spat as he began to roll up his sleeves and punched him right in the face causing Ron to pushed Ginny hard against the tree once more and her to fall to the ground.

"How dare you!" Pansy practically screamed at him and pulled her wand out, causing Hermione to run at her and Ginny to jump in front of Pansy and pushed the other brunette to the ground.

"Don't touch her, you fat bitch!" Ron yelled at his sister causing everyone of them to stop fighting and look at Ginny's expression in shock. She froze up, and growled at him.

"I'm done with you, your friends, this family, everything. Leave me alone, Ronald, and you can tell Molly the same. I'm done." Ginny whispered and turned around and bumped into Professor Severus Snape.

"I'm sorry, sir." Ginny said, tears falling from her eyes as she went to walk away.

"Ginevra," He said quietly and she turned to look at him.

"Yes?" She asked quietly.

"You will be coming to the headmaster's office with Mr. Zabini, Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Parkinson right now." He said and then turned to the trio, "You will be serving detention with me every Saturday and Sunday until the end of term, now off you go."

The four students followed him back to the castle in silence and up to Dumbledore's office, where he told them to sit. He then asked. "Now, what's happened?"

"You should've seen it, Professor, it was horrid, Weasley was literally being the biggest jerk to Gin, here, ever! He was calling her names and physically threw her against a tree. I honestly don't feel it's safe for her to be there, in Gryffindor tower." Pansy said looking at the old man with a sad look in her eyes.

"Is this true, Miss. Weasley?" Dumbledore asked with a frown on his face and all she could do was nod as tears were still falling down her cheeks. He handed her a tissue and she thanked him quietly as she wiped her tears.

"Well, then the only thing I can see fit to do is to put her in Slytherin where she will be protected. Is it alright if she stays in your private quarters?" Dumbledore asked the Slytherins who all nodded.

"Of course!" Pansy said with a grin towards Ginny.

"Okay, I'll send a house elf to gather your belongings to your new house, Miss. Weasley, welcome to Slytherin." Dumbledore said as the four Slytherins left his office.

. . . . . . . . ,

A/n: R&R for more, please!

Love, Ash~


End file.
